Closure
by AmandaFaye
Summary: When CSM tries to involve Jareth in his schemes, he risks being sent to the bog of eternal stench for threatening Sarah. AU.


Closure

One more dead end. How many of those had Mulder run up against in all his years of searching for the elusive truth, the mulitfaceted jewel that once had been simply find Samantha or at least what had become of her. Then it morphed into many more things. Stop Cancerman and his consortium. Stop the aliens. Prove that he wasn't a nut to Scully. Maybe find out what happened to her sister, her daughter. Just find peace. If such a thing existed.

A phone rang, fortunately, the desk one, otherwise he'd never have found the cell. "Mulder." He hoped it was Scully.

So much for hope. "Mr. Mulder. How have you been?" Even through the phone, he could smell the rank smoke.

"Why? If I've had ten seconds of happiness you want to make me pay for it with ten years of Hell?"

"Now, now. I've called to tell you I've given you a gift."

"A gift? You're about to commit suicide then. What page will the obituary be on? I might want copies."

"Maybe you don't want it, but I did think you cared about all the - lost people, the children."

Lousy snake knew which buttons to push. "Okay, what is it?" Mulder gave in, not sure who he hated more at the moment.

"Open your top desk drawer."

Wary, the agent pulled it open. A red book that hadn't been there before sat there, innocently enough. "Do you see the book?"

"Yeah." Casually flipping through it, added, "Looks like a kid's book."

"Not your normal reading material, true. But I think you'll find it instructive. Do you see the envelope?"

Mulder did, a plain white one. "Check."

"It has a list of names of the unfortunate souls who have read this book. The last is particularly interesting, but you will find that out in time."

"What- is this like the Ring? I'll be dead in a week after reading this?"

"No. It's not the reader who suffers, and well, we don't know what happens to the reader's loved one; but there are theories. However, Ms. Scully is older than the average loved one. She should be safe. Remember, be careful what you wish for." Then a buzz ended the call.

Mulder glared at the tome, but knew he'd read it, and then research the short list of names. Damn it. Sighing, he began, hoping he could finish before Scully got back.

_Labyrinth, Special edition containing all versions _What ? was this like choose your own adventure? he mentally sneered.

It was a fairly standard story of the fey who watched over humanity, waiting for a chance to perform mischief. Should a human child be wished away by someone who supposedly loved them, then they would be taken away forever blah blah blah. Only those with true devotion could reverse the curse.

Tam Lin toned down for the kiddies, Mulder thought. No sexy Janette in a green mini forcing the fey guy to the altar for a shot shileigh wedding.

Then, there was a final chapter. _You have read the version the ordinary folk read. Now, read the truth, given only to one special girl until now._

More interested, Mulder paid closer attention. It was the story of a king who loved a girl, and would do anything to set her free from a tyranical family, if only she would wish it. When she did, she was afraid, but what was said had been set in motion. And so she broke the spell and the king's heart.

Mulder picked up the envelope. His mind was spinning, making connections. When he looked at the last name, he knew Sarah Williams was the one special girl, both who had received the book and who was loved. There was another sheet, a list of statistics. Children with birth certificates whose records ended abruptly; but there was not a death certificate or any other indication, not even a photo, that they ever existed past that abrupt stop, with only one exception, every name on the first list had a matching entry on the second. He was not surprised when the Williams family did not appear on the second list. However, considering the source, double checking was in order.

An hour later, Scully returned from an autopsy, standard, this time, no weirdness. She glancd at Mulder, busily typing on his computer. Occassional curses were heard as he hit dead ends.

"What are you hunting this time?" she asked tiredly.

Looking up, a familiar gleam was in his eye. "What I may have found, or who. I think I've found Samantha."

Scully did her best to not look skeptical, thinking, which one- the little girl clone, the thirty something one with green blood? a new one?

"Where is she?" Dana asked politely, in about the same tone she would say ''fine'' .

Mulder did look abashed. "In the Underground.. with the ... goblins."

Dana's lips twitched. "Goblins?"

Mulder tossed the book to her. "Latest offering from the Marlborough man."

"I would not compare that thing with Tom Selleck," she drily observed, taking the book.

"Tom Selleck?"

"He was on that ad for a while. " It was her turn to blush.

"Oh."

As she read, lips still twitching, Mulder tentatively added, "I wondered if maybe - Emily might be there too."

He never saw the slap coming, but did he ever feel the sting. "How dare you!" That pain was not as bad as what he felt seeing her eyes filled with tears.

"Scully, I know what she means to you, that's why - that's why I'm hoping maybe..."

"Someone wished that the goblins would take her? And just how the hell would we find out? Wish away Skinner?"

Well, he might make a good goblin, Mulder reflected, silently. "Look at these lists. Sarah Williams is the only one to not have a family member on the list- she must be the girl in the second story, the one who won. If we find her, then she can tell us-"

"What? If she saw your sister or my- my little girl down there? You've gone too far finally, Mulder."

She had turned away, hiding, unsuccessfully, her tears. Fox came to stand beside her, gently touching her shoulders, relieved she didn't pull away. Just kept sobbing quietly. "When they all thought she belonged to Missy, not me, you were there. I thought you knew how precious she was, is."

"I do," he whispered. "Sam's special to me, that's why any hope, no matter how crazy- I can't let it go." _Or he'd be letting both of them go. Emily and Samantha. _

"What do you mean? You think you wished your sister off to never never land, that I did that to my daughter?"

"Anyone could have, and would you really put it past Cancerman to do that to either of us, if it's possible?"

Sniff. "If it were possible, he'd do it," she admitted, "and make us think we had done it."

"So, what could it hurt to find this Sarah, and just talk to her?"

"Is she real?"

Mulder led her to the computer, pulling up a picture. "Recent college grad. Majored in art and literature. Has a kid brother, Toby, seven. "

"The one she wished away?" skepticism laced her voice.

"If the story holds true."

"I supppose you have her address, email, and phone number?"

"And know that she's a member of the Danbury Mint's crystal fantasy club. Her most recent purchase was an alicorn."

"Alicorn?"

"Winged unicorn. Just five easy installments of 19.95. With free shipping. She's also, according to an ex date's live journal, not much of a kisser. Does not participate in a kiss, and looks scared if you even look like you'll kiss her."

She was defeated. "Do I have time to pack?"

Mulder blinked, owlishly. "You do have our flight booked, don't you?" Scully sighed.

"Got me," he admitted, ruefully.

"And how are you going to explain this trip to Skinner?"

"I'm working on that one. If I'm lucky, we can close several missing kid cases, and that will justify it."

"You plan on arresting the Goblin King?" her voice had taken on its usual crisp edge.

"He probably has diplomatic immunity."

Sarah Williams had no idea her life was on the verge of changing as she rearranged her memory corner, a personal museum of treaures she was too old for, but loved. A patchy orange blob of fur, her own rendition of Ludo; a stuffed fox in armor with the "pouffy dog" beanie, Didymus and his noble steed; a stone dwarf she would never dare kiss, Hoggle. A crystal owl.

When the knock interrupted her, she answered, curious, slightly annoyed, but clueless.

Mulder and Scully stood there, their official airs alerting her something was not right.

"Ms. Williams?" Scully began.

Sarah nodded, feeling colder suddenly.

"I'm Agent Dana Scully, this is my partner, Agent Fox Mulder. We need to talk to you. " The brisk tone did not let on that Scully's heart was not in this.

"Is everything all right?" Sarah asked. Of course not, how could it be?

"We just have some questions," the one called Fox assured her. "We think you might be the only person with answers."

"I've never even had a late fee at the library," was her feeble protest.

"No crime," the woman jumped in with reassurance. "Just, a mystery. May we come in?"

Karen's protocol took over, and she led them to her "sitting room". Such as it was.

When they were seated across from her, together on a loveseat, Mulder laid a too familiar book on the bricks and plywood, whimsically made table. He didn't miss the color draining from her face.

"You recognize this book." It was not a question .

"Has something happened to Toby?" Both fear and anger made her voice tight.

"Not to our knowledge," Scully said, smiling to put her at ease. Was her quirky partner onto something?

"Toby, the brother you wished away? And rescued by breaking the Goblin King's heart?" Mulder asked, his eyes knife sharp.  
  
Caught off guard, "Yes" fell from her lips before common sense kicked in. "No, I mean, it was a silly dream.."

"Why don't you tell us about that dream," he ordered.

"It was only a dream. Are my taxes funding dream research now?"

"Ms. Williams, bear with us," he began. "We've tracked similiar cases, and they all have a common element. The family owned a copy of this book, the version in part one," she noticed that the book under his long fingers seemed thicker than hers then. "And all have a child that is gone, as if they never were. Not even a missing persons report filed, but they are gone. You read the version in the second half, presumably, and your brother is not missing. No one is missing in your family. "

"Are you saying I am a kidnapper?"

"No, but you might be able to help us nail one. Why are you special?"

"It was just a dream," she repeated, more to herself.

An impossible one, offered to her, and refused, so she could never have it, have him.

"Why do you say that?" his voice punched through her revere', but not totally. So the answer sounded as if it was one she had thought to herself often, even now thinking she was talking only to herself as the words came..

"It had to be.." Yet, there was doubt, because in her dream, she never kissed _him. _If it had been her dream, she would have a hundred times.

"We've seen some fairly strange things," Mulder prompted. "Aliens, mutants, clones, and not in the movies. Up too close and too personal. Trust me on that." He grimaced at the irony. Trust no one , indeed.

Absently, she gestured at the book. "You read it. Don't you know what happened?"

"Not all of it."

"This is stupid," Sarah declared, wincing inwardly. She sounded so much like the little girl who had stated it's not fair so often.

"Humor him," Scully begged. "It makes life simpler. "

The two women connected for a moment in a look that said all men were little boys, deal with it.

Sighing, she began. "I loved this story, especially after my dad remarried and had a new child, I felt redundant. So, I escaped into my fantasies, acting out the Labyrinth was my haven. I- guess I wanted to go there. When Karen, my stepmother, asked me to babysit her child one time too often, his crying was freaking me out, and I wished for the goblins to take him. If this is all true, then, they did. And their king came along." She paused, gathering her thoughts, trying not to focus on the enigmatic, sexy man who had invaded her life. "He offered me a crystal with my dreams inside if I gave up the baby. I don't know if I really wanted Toby back or just to not get in trouble for losing him. I wanted the dreams, without the consequences. So he let me run the labyrinth, and if I could in 13 hours, I could have my brother back. " She got up, pacing now. "I was there in a moment. At the entrance, there was a dwarf." Her feet had taken her to Hoggle's statue. One thumb rubbed his bald head. "Hoggle. He agreed to help me in return for a plastic bracelet. To take me as far as he could, which as it turned out wasn't far, but I - tricked him into helping me a bit farther. When I came to the doors, I had to make a choice. Right or left, the castle or doom. I'm still not sure which one I got, because when I went through I fell into an oubliette, a place to forget people. Hoggle found me, but so did Jareth. I've wondered, from time to time, if Hoggle really showed me the way, or if Jareth let us go. Even though he sent the cleaners after us."

By this point, Fox and Dana both had a million questions, such as Cleaners? Jareth? yet they kept silent.

"But, he did take some time away from the hours I had; because I said it was a piece of cake. Things went on pretty well after that. Hoggle did wander off, and I think Jareth did something to him while he was away, gave him an order of some sort. Then, we found Ludo. He was so sweet, even if he looked like a monster. Things weren't really too bad, except for the Fieries, until I kissed Hoggle and Jareth booted us into the Bog of Eternal Stench. " She shuddered. "Just on the edge, though. If we'd fallen in- ugh. That's were we met Sir Didymus, a little Fox Knight who didn't have a sense of smell, thank goodness for that for his sake. He gave us permission to cross the bridge out of there, and the castle was so close then, but I was starved. Hoggle gave me a peach, and after that.." her face flushed a bright pink.." I started hallucinating that I was in a ball, a masquerade, dancing with ..

"With Jareth. " Tears stung her eyes. "If the clock hadn't struck, I might have stayed there, but when it did, and I only had an hour or so left, I broke out, landing in junkyard. My friends found me, after I busted out of another illusion, that I was home. Then, we got to the castle, fought our way in, and I left my friends, they'd have come if I needed them, and said if I did to just call, but I knew it had to be just me and - and him. Jareth. He was waiting in a room, with stairs all over it, and singing to me again. Offered my dreams again, said if I would just love him, and fear him, he'd be my slave. It was so hard to remember why I was there, but then I told him that.. he had no power over me and the world fell apart." One tear snaked down her cheek. "So, he lied. Because after the world fell down, he wasn't there for me, he was gone. But Toby was safe."

Scully tended to agree, it was a dream. Very vivid, but just that. She could not argue that it had affected Sarah greatly.

Mulder picked up the book. "I wonder why you have the second version and not the first."

Half sarcastically, the words were said before Scully could think, "I guess the goblin king only fell in love once."

Mulder snapped his fingers. "That makes sense. " He was glad that even though sensible, Scully was a bit more romantically inclined than himself. Turning to Sarah, "Did he ever say that-"

"He loved me?" She could not believe this. "Does 'fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave count?' "

"Sounds like a typical man, or a warped version of wedding vows- love, honor, and obey for the woman, love, honor and cherish for the groom," Scully noted.

Mulder, taking this very seriously nodded. He pulled out his wallet, extending pictures to Sarah. "Did you see either of these people in there? Two of them are my sister, Samantha. I'm not sure if she's a little girl or if she was allowed to age." Scully wondered if he realized how odd that sounded. "One is Scully's little girl. She apparently died under unusual circumstances, but she was born under odd circumstances too. So, anything is possible."

It was still hard to take that this man with a weird name was actually interrogating her about the Labyrinth. But Sarah looked at the pictures. "No. Agnes, the junklady, was ancient.. the Fieries might have been female, but not human. I guess they could have been once?"

"What gave you the idea that kids were changed into monsters?" Mulder asked.

"Isn't it in the book?"

"I read it three times on the way. No. Not in either version."

Odd that she missed that, but she'd not really cared about more than the love story. "There were ladies at the ball, but all in costume." Unsaid was, she'd not seen much once she found Jareth.

"Okay," Mulder was disappointed, but there seemed to be not much to say. "Have you ever tried to contact, Ludo or the Sir Didymus, or Hogwart?"

"Hoggle," she automatically corrected. Jareth must have enchanted the name so no one could recall it correctly. "No. It was just a dream. "

Mulder could have argued that at least two religions or quasi religions were founded on little more than that, but didn't. Tact was rare for him, but it happened.

"I would agree, if we hadn't- " he began.

"You hadn't," Scully contradicted.

"Seen what we've seen, " he ignored her. She had seen it all too. "It's not that much stranger, and the source of this information would not have given it to me without a reason. If this land is real, then he might be plotting to take it over or use it in some way to hurt this world. The records of vanished children is accurate. I had time to call a couple of the numbers listed for their families, and they seem to not even know who I am talking about. If there is a way to get back to Goblin City, I do need to talk to the king. Jareth?"

Sarah nodded. Hoggle had only said it once or twice, but it was the most vivid word from her dream. "I don't think you want to wish yourself away." Even if she secretly wanted to. Life was just so pale now.

"Scully, " Mulder could not resist saying, "would it bug you if I wished Bill away?"

"My brother?"

Mulder nodded. "There's not too many people I'd rather wish away than Colnel brother."

"Captain. The navy doesn't have Colnels."

"I'd still like to wish him away."

Scully might agree, especially after the way he had treated her on more than one occassion, but he was her brother, like it or not. She settled on silence.

"If I could wish to see hi - them again, I would," Sarah said, sincerely. "I haven't even been able to dream much since then."

"Have you ever said the words?" Mulder asked, leaning forward. He was a persistant bugger.

"No." For the first time, it seemed almost shameful to say that.

"Would you try?"

"What? Wish for them to take you?"

Scully was ready to do that, wish for Mulder to be taken, maybe dropped in a bog. Headfirst.

"Maybe just wishing would do it," Mulder said, so seriously. "Just wish to see them. They did say call if you needed them." Eidetic memory may have failed him on Hoggle, but he'd regained it.

Seeing no way of getting rid of Mulder other than giving in, Sarah took a deep breath. Which one to call?

_Follow your heart_.

It sounded so Disney, or maybe Lucasfilm, like use the force, Luke. But corny or not..."I need you, " she paused a half second, praying, "Jareth."

There was no thunder. No lightening. Not even a wind. One second, there was no one there, but Sarah and her two guests, then the next, Jareth, king of the Goblins in all his glory stood beside her. Not even near a window or mirror.

"Very good, little, or maybe not little, Sarah," he congratulated her. "You are more cautious with your speech now." Evidence before him or not, he still asked, "Have you, then, grown up?"

Uncomfortable now, Sarah ducked her eyes. "Jareth, there's guests here." Half of her was stunned to see him again, that he was real. The rest of her wished they were alone, wondered if he was angry, was glad he wasn't dead, and a thousand other mixed up feelings.

He looked to the direction her head had jerked. "Is this supposed to be the game your people call show and tell?" Now, he did sound a mite peeved.

"Uh, no, sir," Mulder said. He wanted to look at Scully and say "see", but resisted. "I - someone sent me your book, and it raised some questions."

Jareth ignored the agent, pretty much. "You did not wish to see me, Sarah?" his voice concealed all feeling.

She looked at him, pain obvious in her eyes. "I- I was afraid to wish, in case it didn't come true."

That didn't really answer him, or maybe it did. Jareth looked her in the eye, shutting out the rest of her world, just looking for something. "I am sorry, Sarah. I never meant to take your dreams away." There was a promise there, one he'd not voice with an audience. Even if it was of one. Scully had resorted to avoidance; fainting, so she'd not have to believe later.

Turning back to Mulder, his regal mask was in place. "Questions? I am the one to ask them."

"Sorry, your majesty. The Goblin Kingdom is not recognized under the Geneva convention or the UN as having diplomatic immunity. Therefore, I am questioning you in regard to a series of kidnappings and possible conspiracy against humanity." Mulder's speech was half bs. but he did mean it sufficiently.

It was not, however, Jareth, who answered. "Where do you get off harrassing my- friend?" Sarah snapped, anger taking over. "I'd never have called him if I'd known you would be acting like this."

Jareth smiled to himself, grateful to Mulder for that much. But he let her continue, it amused him, and touched him. She was more loyal than any of his subjects.

"Friend?" Mulder latched onto the word that had attracted the king's attention. "I thought he was a dream to you or an enemy. I may have to charge you with collusion, given that you identify him as such and that you alone had the book that did not result in a kidnapping."

Amusement died rapidly. "I suggest, " the king said, icily, "you apologize immediately, lest you be submerged to your chin in the bog of eternal stench."

"Federal agents never apologize," Mulder returned, refusing to be cowed, wishing Scully would wake up.

"Such a long word for fool- federalagent," Jareth purred. Sarah could see the trouble in his eyes, it reminded her of the look he had when she said piece of cake, only more so, yet she sort of agreed with him.

"Wait," Mulder yelped, seeing he was on a fast track to trouble. "There is a possibility that you have been used as a pawn in my enemy's game. That has yet to be determined. "

"Pawn? I am no one's pawn," Jareth whispered, but it had the effect of a bellow.

Wrong track, Fox. Hastily, he pulled another picture out, the one the LoneGunmen had given him in the dossier. "This is CBG Spender, a conspiritant with the aliens who want to take over our world. They have a track record of kidnapping kids, and altering them genetically. The technology at your disposal must be attractive to them, making you either their ally or target. If you work with us, I can assure you safety from them. " He hoped.

Jareth looked amused again. This was an improvement. "No one can access my realm without magic. Furthermore, I do not change people. Finally, if you can recall someone being taken, I did not take them. The memory of them is erased."

"Ever hear of computers?" Mulder challengd. "The birth records are still there, that's how I discovered your scheme."

Jareth looked thoughtful. "I will look into that aspect. However, with little exception," one eye slid to look at Sarah, "only children who are truly not wanted are taken, and from abused lives at that."

Hope for Sam fizzled. Emily too.

"There has to be a reason that Cancerman sent me on this hunt, " Mulder mumbled dejectedly.

"Are you familiar with diversionary tactics?" Jareth asked, feeling something akin to pity for the man. " I do not know how this 'cancerman' learnt of my realm, or Sarah," that disturbed him, "but I have never seen him. Perhaps he merely wished to give you false hopes and send you on a unicorn chase while he did something evil." Jareth had no qualm labeling Cancerman such; it was appearant in the photo.

Mulder had to admit there was a point in that. Jareth went on, "However, the fact that he knows things and people who are mine, is not welcome news. I wish to speak with this person."

"If I could arrange it, I would," Mulder agreed. "But he just kind of shows up on his own timetable. At the worst possible moment."

That would not do. Jareth really did not plan on leaving Sarah behind this time, but if this man knew of the Labyrinth, then he might find a way to her there and she could be endangered. He turned very slightly to look at Sarah. "Would you help with this, my dear?"

She nodded.

"Wish that the goblins would take this man away, right now. The one in the image."

"Will I have to run the labyrinth to get him back?" her nose wrinkled in distaste. He looked so ughy.

"Only if you wish to," Jareth assured her, squeezing her hand. "However, it is doubtful I will keep him. He looks like poison. And frankly, there is no place for such as that."

Sarah nodded. "I wish the goblins would take -"

"Cancerman," Mulder supplied.

"Cancerman now."

"And bring him here," Jareth called imperiously. He didn't want something that was fouler than the bog in his land. He didn't want it near Sarah either, for that matter. In the minutes he had, he looked at her. "Sarah, have you learned to trust me?"

She was confused, but it felt right to say "yes."

"Continue to do so, for your safety. Is there a place in my land you like best?"

Without thinking, she answered, "The ballroom."

His own favorite of late. "I wish to send you there, now." Jareth's eyes were so serious she knew it was important. So, she nodded, adding quickly. "If -"

He smiled, tensely, given the situation he could feel coming, "Absalutely." Then, he dared to kiss her forehead. Not what she'd dreamed of, but enough, for the moment. Then, she was gone.

Mulder looked at Scully, slumped on the loveseat. "Can she go as well?"

"If she will wake and consent. There are rules."

"I can't just wish her off?"

"Want to run the labyrinth?"

"Sorry, I don't want to dance with you." Mulder's smark alek humor took control of his mouth again.

"Nor do I," Jareth snapped. "There's not much time, but allow me." He reached down and shook the woman awake. "Madam, will you let me put you some place safe?"

She roused a bit, but was foggy, and short on time. "Huh?"

"Just say yes, Scully, " Mulder told her.

"Whaa?"

"That's yes in- Rigellian," Mulder informed the goblin king, who although he knew the man was lying, decided to humor him.

Scully vanished, only then, did Mulder ask, "She can come back?"

"Since it's sanctuary, yes. Now, if you've any weapons, it might make our show of force convincing."

Just then, there was a sound, Mulder didn't know how to describe it, and Cancerman was standing in front of them, surrounded by goblins. It was the first time Mulder'd seen his nemesis look startled.

But, he recovered. "Are you the goblin King? he asked, looking at Jareth.

"I see you do not comprehend the order of things," Jareth informed him. "As you have interferred with my domain, it is I who ask you questions. Should you choose not to, " he trailed off, letting the man's worst nightmares provide the possibilities. Conjuring a crystal, he decided to reinforce that.

"What's that?" Mulder asked, irritating the king a bit. The cancerous one was supposed to ask, not him.

But in any case, "A crystal, nothing more, but if I turn it, it will bring that one's nightmares to life. If I drop it, I can summon them. Perhaps I should call the Fieries. " With a wave, a picture of them appeared.

"Overgrown, mutant chickens?" Spender sneered.

"Who happen to enjoy dismembering people." Jareth agreed. "Mulder, would you find some sort of covering for the floor. It would be a pity to mar it with so much blood as one so fat must have inside."

"He always struck me as bloodless, but can't hurt." Mulder vanished, wondering where to find a shower curtain, or maybe newspapers.

Cancerman, left alone with a coldly irate king, started to nervously take out a cigarette. Jareth scowled, and caused them to vanish. He was not about to allow the evil viper to have a security blanket. "Tell me everything you know about the Labyrinth and the land it watches over." He did not mention Sarah, not wanting to give a thing away.

"Why?"

Controlling his temper, Jareth replied, "Because you wish to live another minute."

"But, you'd not have your answers then, would you?"

Actually, he could get them, pulling them from the slug's mind, but Jareth truly hated to delve into some minds. He could tell the bog had nothing on this one for stench.

"Perhaps, or not." Jareth commented. "It would be much simpler on you if you cooperate." He tossed the globe, letting it spin in the air, almost falling, then catching it.

"If anything happens to me, I promise you, Sarah Williams will wish she'd never been born," CSM stated, an evil grin revealing his hand, the trump card was played.

Fire lit Jareth's eyes. There were easy ways to kill, but less satisfying. Before CSM knew what hit him, he was smashed against a wall, held by an invisible fist. "I can make you vanish, and no one will ever remember you lived. "

"Bucking for the Nobel prize?" Mulder asked.

Jareth had no idea what he meant, but did not say so. It would be complicated to do so, but it could be done. He doubted that the world would be any worse off if he did. "Sarah is beyond your reach. " Seeing the evil assurance in CSM 's eyes, Jareth resolved to destroy every copy of the book, to make it impossible for his world to be reached without his express command. That would also be most difficult, but it would prevent Sarah from being hurt. He already had her ensconced there as far as his heart was concerned. He had halfway resolved to just kill this creature after taking what he wished from its mind.

One of the more aware goblins got his attention. "Can we play wi' it?"

Jareth started to say no; then changed his mind. He'd seen disgust for his minions on the man's face. "Fine. But don't make too much of a mess. Leave enough for me to get what I want from."

"Wait. I- I'll cooperate. Don't let those things have me."

"Pity. I was looking forward to this." Jareth smiled. "Oh well. Perhaps another day. Now speak, lest I change my mind."

Cancerman nodded. He knew when he was beaten. "We learned of your book."

"We?"

"The consortium. To preserve select humans from being enslaved by the aliens, we planned on sending them to the Fey realm, but we did not have a way to make contact. We did try the wishing, but the goblins refused to take adults. "

"So?"

"We intended to use Mulder to locate Ms. Williams and gain entry. She seems to have a sixth sense, managed to avoid previous attempts to capture her. Mulder, having a legitmate concern, and being totally ignorant would not set her off, we assumed. "

"Know what assume does, don't you? " Mulder hissed, angry that he'd been used to set up someone.

He was ignored, again.

"We then were going to use her to gain your support." Jareth had figured that part out on his own.

The purest hate he'd ever felt surged through his blood. As much as he despised this thing, he needed to know all, so ruthlessly, he plunged into the pit known as Cancerman's mind.

When he had the information, Jareth removed it completely, then sent his enemy into unconciousness. "Did you locate Sarah's shower, by chance?" he asked Mulder.

"Yeah. " He lifted the blue curtain. "Got this to catch blood in there. "

"I need a shower after exposing my mind to that."

"What was in there?"

"Most of it, useless. But - I know who your aliens are. You need not be concerned about them."

"Oh?"

Jareth waved a hand dismissively. "Minor Unseelie. A rather elaborate hoax on their part, using the myth that taken children are turned into goblins, and dressed up into something more scientific. I believe they stumbled onto something called Roswell and Star Trek. Lacking grace or skill, they failed to erase memories. They probably enjoyed the torture factor. Most Fey do not associate with their ilk. "

"But, the cornfields, the clones.."

"This - " the word he used does not translate into English " and his associates," the first portion of the last word was emphasized, "took license to experiment on the humans they took under the guise of protection from the aliens. That cannot be blamed upon any Seelie of any sort. "

Jareth was not sure whether he was more disgusted by the rejects of his kind or humanity.

"What about Samantha, Emily?"

Jareth sorted through the thoughts. "Emily was," he hated how harsh this sounded, "a failed experiment. She never was meant to live, not even as long as she did. Your Dana was given a miracle, the chance to love the child, even briefly. Samantha- you do not wish to know." His voice turned dark. "I wish she had been taken by one of us."

Mulder did not ask more, he could not take that. "What about-" he gestured at CSM.

Jareth scowled. "The crimes he has committed are so vile that no court in any realm can properly prosecute. He will be sent home, with no memory of Sarah, or any of this. The memories he will have..." Jareth's smile was too cold. "Every pain he caused, he will feel, but have no idea why."

"He's not alone," Mulder warned.

"This I know; but I know who his partners are." That said enough. "My goblins will be quite busy."

Mulder felt like he might be pushing, but went on. "Scully? Sarah?"

"Scully will be returned once this is tidied up. I can arrange her memories of Emily to something more pleasant-?"

"I'd like that."

"Sarah has a choice to make." Jareth paused, a silent prayer whispered to above. "Do you wish some closure of your own, Mulder? For Samantha."

Mulder considered. "She's nowhere?" It was hard to ask.

"She is somewhere, Mulder, somewhere perhaps you will be found, someday. I do not know what fate the Maker has for your soul."

"I guess I will have to live with that."

Jareth accepted the answer. With a gesture, the goblins were sent on their missions. CSM popped out to wherever Jareth had decided to stick him. Then, the king was gone; Mulder and Scully were in the blue Taurus they'd rented.

"Mulder, what happened? " Scully asked.

He picked up a sheet of paper, "Closure."

Jareth had a promise to keep, he went straight away to do so, appearing in the ballroom, vacant now, save for Sarah.

"Is it over?" she asked, half afraid.

Gravely, he nodded. "No more children will be harmed by those maggots.

"Thank you."

"So, I'm not the monster now?"

"You never were," she admitted. "I'm sorry. The psychological term is projection. I was mad at life, you got the flack."

"I see. I can only forgive such a crime if-"

"If?"

"We finish that dance."

Slowly, the waltz began. When it ended too soon, Sarah looked up at him. "I know what you asked me, now. "

"Is the answer different?"

"If the question is still open."

"Love me, and I will be your slave."

"No fear me? Do as I say?"

Smiling, he shook his head. "One will suffice. Just the love."

"You always had it and always will."

Thirteen times, the clock sounded.  
  
"I am going to close the gateway between worlds, so no one can abuse it. Which side do you wish to be on, Sarah?"

"Whichever one you are on."

A/N. I own nothing in any story. This is au to the xfiles; nothing after Emily is guaranteed to have happened in this universe.


End file.
